The present disclosure relates to a data transmission system and data transmission method that are suitable for transmitting and receiving data.
A printing function, copying function, FAX (facsimile) function, a data transmitting/receiving function via a network, and the like are mounted, for example, in an image forming apparatus such as a MFP (Multifunction Peripheral) and the like. Moreover, in this kind of image forming apparatus, there are models in which an HDD (Hard Disk Drive) is mounted in order to achieve multi operation of various jobs such as copying, printing, FAX and the like, or to achieve a user box function. Incidentally, an HDD has an advantage in that the storage capacity is large, however, has a disadvantage in that an HDD is vulnerable to vibration. Furthermore, when trouble occurs in the HDD due to vibration and the like, it may not be possible to perform writing and reading of data properly.
As a way to eliminate this kind of trouble, in typical technology, there is an image processing apparatus that has a vibration-detection sensor that determines whether or not there is vibration that will affect the HDD, and a storage controller that causes information to be stored in the HDD. In this image processing apparatus, when the vibration-detection sensor detects vibration, the storage controller switches the information storage destination from the HDD to a nonvolatile memory.